Desolate Namine
by Raphaella Trevane
Summary: He wants to know her. She wants him to leave her alone. bad summary i know. and also a random title that may change.


it's been a while so i decided to post another thing here since i have nothing to do. this has to do with my other idea that i thought of.

* * *

He asks her why she lives such a loveless life. She never thought of it as that way; only that it feels like the right thing to do.

He asks her why she lets him do those things to her. She says it makes her feel like she's worth it, even if it is just for that moment. But afterwards, she feels completely unfulfilled and hazy with desire.

He wonders why she's always so sad when life could be so much better on the other side. Well, she saw one door close and never saw another opening.

She wishes she could just live happily ever after with her prince in shining armor, as cliche and childish that sounds. But of course she knows that only happens in fairytales.

Life isn't perfect. She already knows that by now. Life can get better. He's being way too optimistic.

He tells her, "Once you've been through the bad times of life, everything will get better from there."

She simply laughs and says, "What could you possibly know? You haven't lived a day in my life."

He knows that to be true. And she knows he's trying way too hard.

She wonders why he even cares. He wonders why she tries to push him away.

He wonders why she won't tell. She wonders why he keeps on asking.

She never thought people like him actually existed. She always thought that the world was a bad place to live in and that people were dying to get out.

Life is overrated. And so is love.

Living in between Life and Death is the way to go if you feel dead inside.

It was him who said "Everything can't be your burden, otherwise you wouldn't be living a life."

She thought it through and it turned out to be true.

Her method for depriving herself was to hold in all her pain and let no one know about it. Before, she used to cut herself but now she knows that's a terrible and stupid way to die.

She wished she could have lived longer in that fairy tale of hers where nothing went wrong. Where she wouldn't have to feel any pain.

But, of course in life, those kinds of fairy tales never exist. Otherwise life would be too perfect and two easy to live.

She wished she were in Wonderland. Where that rabbit hops away and where the bizarre room exists. Where she isn't the only different one.

She feels disillusioned. She really can't tell if she should live in between anymore.

She feels delusional. She'll probably lose her mind sooner or later.

It was him who thought she could do so much better at life, rather than just living it to get it over with.

She walks as if no one's there; as if she actually has a reason to live. Nobody suspects and life is good.

While everyone around her is happy, she just walks with that same deadpan expression just wanting to get out of life.

Love was always overrated. Living now has become overrated. But she'll just keep on living to torture herself.

She looks into the mirror and sees nothing but herself; her ugly self. She laughs because she'll never be beautiful or at least decent.

She had bruises that never healed. This was only because she found it hard to forgive when she needed it the most herself.

She drinks away all her troubles. She has a quite a taste for Vodka. She imagines everything is all right and everything will be okay.

He finds it impossible to leave her. He wants her to believe that love isn't all that overrated. Sure, movies make it seem like that but not life.

He finds her wonderful, perfect, and even beautiful. He is deep in love but maybe it's just his infatuation getting the best of him.

People who know what love is, either hate it or love it. People who don't know, yearn for it. She may need this so called love that everyone thinks is so great.

Years ago, life had been so much harder. Most nights she couldn't sleep at all. She couldn't anyways because there was nothing good to dream about.

She remembers what happened that night. The night when she was all covered in blood and a dead man lied on the floor. It couldn't have been a mistake because she didn't regret it.

Oh, the terror of that much blood and crying profusely; clutching her ripped dress. The knife still in her hands; paralyzed from that thought.

He just stood there listening to the story wondering if that had really happened.

She was never lying when she tried telling the truth. Everyone just thinks her past love did all of those horrible things to her.

She can still feel him all around her. Holding her like he once did. He wasn't able to love her but he was able to show her compassion. She only realized this after she met Roxas.

She had hated him for leaving her. He had promised to stay and she believed him.

Her heart started to heal after meeting Roxas. She felt like she could fall in love again but this time it could be forever.

She was drowning in flames and burning in water till everything fell in its right place.

* * *

reviews, etc. whatever is fine only if you flame me, just keep it low key. i don't know why i wrote this, i don't know what went through my head. if there are any grammatical errors please tell me because my grammer not that great.


End file.
